Beautiful
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: isn't it beautiful' she asked in a whisper. She was still looking up at the sky. 'It is, but I've been looking at something more beautiful all evening…you' I tell her truthfully.


**A/N: i do not own Naruto**

//beautiful//one-shot//Naruto//

Okay, so they were twins. But she looked beautiful…like a goddess to me. True beauty, she didn't need make or jewelry, she was beauty the way she is.

Her sister was…pretty cute. But not my type. Just like her sister, she had pick hair only it was lighter. And she had those green eyes.

Funny thing is she hated her hair color. So she change it to back and has green tips. Sakura, her twin, like it…at least now people would know who's who.

Sakura was very protective over Umi, seeing as she was older than her by two minutes. Those two are close, very. See one of them, the other is close by. They are both smart.

Umi-god I lover her very much. VERY. Even more than life itself. Umi was different from all the other girls here in Kononha, like she wasn't crazy for Sasuke. Sure they were friends. It was weird, that Sasuke had a friend and it was a girl.

Umi was nice to me, the village monster. Just because of the nine tail Fox was sealed inside of me. I think she knew, but she didn't care. She only saw me for me…not that monster sealed inside of me.

Umi was my only true friend at the time. When we were still in school together. We'd talk for hours, just about everything and nothing.

Then when we were put in teams, she was with me, Sakura, and Sasuke…team 7. Yeah it was great to have her apart of the team.

Then again there was something wrong, she was sick. Causing her not to go on any A or B rank missions. She hated it, but still she wanted to be a ninja. Umi was sick from cancer.

Umi loved to read…I see her reading so many different books. So I stated buying her books when team 7 was out on missions…she couldn't come or on holidays. She read them all.

There was a festival going on, the Sakura festival. And I needed a date, so I worked up enough courage to ask Umi. And boy was that hard.

She looked at me with those green eyes of hers. She looked shocked and didn't know what to say. From the look of it…I thought she was going to say no and I didn't what that.

…but she smiled and said YES…yes can you believe it? I'm going to be with Umi at the festival, I couldn't wait.

The main thing I want to see was…Umi having to wear a dress. She was never a fan of dresses, in fact she hated them…I'm going to take pics of it. Cause I know it'd be awhile to see her in a dress again.

So I picked her up…she was wearing the most beautiful kimono I'd seen. It was white and it had flowers on the bottom and vines that went up her right arm. Mine was just black with orange.

We had a great time…acting like kids. I won a lot of things from the games they had. I gave them all to Umi. But what she liked(loved) the most was a necklace I got her.

It was silver and it had a small heart on it with her name inside of it. It was a nice gift I got her. I saw her looking at it…so I just had to buy it for her.

There was fireworks at the end of the everything. So I took her to the lake, it was a great place to watch em'. Up side was that it was just use two.

It was perfect…like from a romance movie. It was beautiful. Umi looked beautiful, she was watching the fireworks…lighting up the night sky with many different colors.

'isn't it beautiful?' she asked in a whisper. She was still looking up at the sky. 'It is, but I've been looking at something more beautiful all evening…you' I tell her truthfully.

She looked at me in shock and I could see her cheek turning red. A small smile made its way onto her face…and continued watching the fireworks.

You could see it in her eyes, she was having a great time. She was smiling…god how much I love her smile.

You could hear soft music playing somewhere. 'Umi…may I have this dance?' I ask her shyly. She smiled at me. Her arms around my neck, my arms around her waist. God, she was small…and she smelled good too.

This was a wonderful night. I don't know how long we held onto each other, moving to the music in the background.

It ended all to soon though. Everyone started to go home and crawl into bed. But I didn't, I wanted to stay right there with Umi. I wanted to continue dancing with her.

We didn't say much to each other on the way to her house. There was hardly anyone out, now. Just some who were closing up their shops up for the night.

In front of her house…I kissed her, and she kissed back. I always wonder how her lips felt against my own. It was wonderful…like fireworks going off. It was a beautiful night…and much more to come.

I still love her to this day…I always well. Even after five years…I still remember our first kiss.


End file.
